tres_bestiasfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kapitel 1/SoulReaper1501
„Zappele doch nicht so“, knurrte Morgensee genervt durch das Bündel orangefarbenen Fells in ihrem Maul hindurch. „Wir machen nur einen Ausflug. Ich bin sicher, es wird dir da gefallen, wo wir hingehen.“ Sonnenjunges verdrehte den Kopf so lange bis sie in das Gesicht ihrer Mutter blicken konnte. Die Mimik der Königin war eisig, vollkommen ausdruckslos und der Blick, mit dem sie ihre Tochter bedachte funkelte nur Hass. So sollte keine Kätzin ihr Junges ansehen, doch Sonnenjunges war noch zu jung um diesen Umstand zu begreifen. Sie würde es erst viel später verstehen. Darum quiekte Sonnenjunges nur begeistert auf: „Super! Dann kann ich dir meine Kampffähigkeiten endlich vorführen!!! Ich habe neulich Flutjunges geschlagen, weil sie dumm genug war sich ablenken zu lassen!“ „Schht“, machte Morgensee, während sie sich nervös zu allen Seiten umblickte, als erwartete sie einen plötzlichen Angriff. Sonnenjunges schwieg betreten, sah sich nur mit leuchtenden Augen um. Sie war noch nie so weit vom Lager des WasserfallClans entfernt gewesen, genauer gesagt hatte sie das Lager noch nie verlassen dürfen. Morgensee war es zwar ziemlich egal, was ihre Tochter den Tag über trieb, aber die anderen Königinnen wachten auch aufmerksam über Sonnenjunges und hatten sie stets sorgsam in die Kinderstube zurück gebracht, wenn sie sich zu weit von den anderen entfernt hatte. Dagegen war hier alles neu. Vögel stießen Alarmschreie aus, als die Kätzinnen an ihnen vorbei schlichen, Farne knisterten, überall waren neue Geräusche, die Sonnenjunges noch nie vernommen hatte. Auch die ganzen Beutetiere lebendig zu sehen war ihr fremd und so ließ sie sich vollkommen fasziniert von ihrer Mutter tragen. Dabei wusste sie noch nicht einmal wohin es genau ging. Morgensee lief einfach weiter mit Sonnenjunges im Maul. Die Königin scherte sich nicht um all die Dinge um sie herum, für die sich ihr Nachwuchs so begeistern konnte. Auch die neugierige Meise nicht, die direkt vor Sonnenjunges Nase flatterte. Das Junge schlug mit ausgefahrenen Krallen nach ihr, verfehlte jedoch und traf stattdessen beinahe seine Mutter. Überrascht ließ Morgensee Sonnenjunges fallen, so dass sie auf die Erde in einen raschelnden Laubhaufen fiel. Sofort versuchte die Kleine die aufgewirbelten Blätter aufzufangen, bis ihre Mutter ihr einen unangenehmen Schlag mit dem Schweif versetzte. „Spiel hier nicht rum, wir müssen weiter, sonst könntest du etwas ganz tolles verpassen, wenn uns die Patrouille hier sieht. Das willst du doch nicht oder?“ Sonnenjunges schüttelte den Kopf bis die Blätter erneut in die Luft flogen: „Nein, ich will sehen, was da so toll ist!“ Morgensee entspannte sich etwas. Für einen Augenblick war ihr Ausdruck sogar fast liebevoll. „Dann komm, aber sei leise. Es ist alles nur ein Spiel“, maunzte die Königin schließlich und hob Sonnenjunges am Nackenfell hoch. Der weitere Weg führte an Steinen vorbei. Der Boden wurde immer unebener, Morgensees Krallen kratzten über Felsen. Der Wald wurde immer lichter, bis ein glattes Felsplateau erreicht war, auf welchem die Mutter ihr Junges unsanft absetzte. Neugierig sah Sonnenjunges sich um: „Was ist das?“ Morgensee sah sie an: „Der höchste Punkt im WasserfallClan-Territorium. Die Aussicht von hier ist unglaublich schön. Willst sehen wie tief es hier runter geht.“ „Oh ja!“, fröhlich hüpfte Sonnenjunges näher an den Abgrund heran, blieb jedoch im sicheren Abstand zum Nichts stehen. Morgensees Ohren zuckten unruhig: „Von da siehst du doch nichts. Da hilft nur eins: Ich muss dich über die Klippe halten. Keine Angst, ich lasse dich nicht fallen. Fürchte dich nicht. Dieses Abenteuer wird das Beste in deinem ganzen Leben.“ Schließlich echote Morgensee nochmal: „In deinem ganzen Leben, deinem ganzen kurzen Leben. Es ist nur ein Spiel, Sonnenjunges.“ Das war das erste und einzige Mal, dass die Königin den Namen ihrer Tochter sagte. Dann trabte sie näher an den Abgrund heran. Ihr wild peitschender Schweif wirbelte Wolken von Staub auf. Sonnenjunges sah zu Morgensee herauf: „Warum sind eigentlich die anderen nicht dabei? Die anderen Jungen wollen das bestimmt auch sehen. Wo sind sie alle?“ „Auf einer großen Versammlung, aber davon verstehst du noch nichts. Diese Erfahrung ist nur etwas für ganz besondere Katzen.“ Augenblicklich strahlte Sonnenjunges: „Dann bin ich eine solche Katze?“ „Ja, weil du den Mut dafür hast. Willst du nicht nochmal schauen, wie es da unten aussieht?“ „Ja, ich mich fühlen wie ein Vogel!“ „Und das wirst du auch“, erwiderte Morgensee, starr in die Ferne starrend. Fast schien es als zögere die Kätzin, doch dann packte sie Sonnenjunges und hielt sie über den Rand. Ein Japsen entfuhr dem Jungen. Zwischen ihr und dem Boden lagen mindestens zwei baumlängen. Die Klippe fiel beinahe senkrecht herab. Irgendwo schrie ein Adler. „Spürst du es?“, die Stimme war nur ein hasserfülltes zischeln. „Da ist der Vogel, der du unbedingt sein wolltest. Doch nun solltest du fliegen wie er, nur das du keine Schwingen hast, die dich tragen könnten!“ „Aber Mutter“, jammerte Sonnenjunges. „Lass mich nicht fallen! Ich will zurück in die Kinderstube! Du tust mir weh!“ Morgensee schnaubte: „Das soll es auch. Glaubst du etwa allen Ernstes, ich könnte sowas wie dich lieben lernen! Du bist es nicht einmal wert dich von der Klippe zu werfen!“ „HILFE!!!“, Sonnenjunges‘ schriller Schrei hallte von den Wänden zurück. „Morgensee, was in SternenClans Namen tust du da?!“ Die Stimme ließ die Königin aufhorchen. Sie wandte den Kopf ab und sah sich einer Patrouille des WasserfallClans gegenüber. An der Spitze stand Nesselstern, ihr sandfarbenes Fell gesträubt, die dunklen orangefarbenen Augen schienen wild zu glühen. Es war wie in das Antlitz einer Bestie zu blicken. Die Anführerin starrte Morgensee durchdringend an: „Was hast du vor? Dein Junges hier zu töten, weil du es nicht haben willst? Dem WasserfallClan eine zukünftige Kriegerin zu rauben, die wir bitter nötig haben?“ „Nein ich entsorge ein Monster“, brachte Morgensee mühevoll hervor, weil Sonnenjunges sich unter ihrem Griff wand. Nesselstern wirkte nicht beeindruckt und befahl ihren Kriegern: „Nehmt ihr das Junge ab. Wenn sie sich wehrt, tötet sie. Eine Königin, die ihren eigenen Nachwuchs zu töten versucht, ist verantwortungslos und nicht würdig Nachkommen zu haben. Sie ist es auch nicht wert weiterhin eine Kriegerin zu sein oder genannt zu werden.“ Die Krieger gehorchten sofort. Morgensee wehrte sich nicht. Sie überließ ihnen das Junge, murmelte nur einmal: „Nehmt mir dieses Biest ab. Zieht es auf, dann seht ihr was ihr davon habt. Ihr seid blind, doch ihr werdet noch sehen, was passiert, wenn ihr über sie Bescheid wisst.“ Bei diesen Worten schien es schlagartig kälter zu werden. Ein eisiger Wind kam auf, der fast so frostig war wie das Schweigen, was sich über die Katzen gelegt hatte. Den ganzen Weg über sprach keiner ein Wort, nur das leise Wimmern von Sonnenjunges war zu hören, doch die Böen trugen die Laute hinfort. Im Lager herrschte Unruhe. Den meisten war inzwischen aufgefallen, dass die Königin und ihr Junges verschwunden waren. Nun, da beide wieder zurückgekehrt waren, herrschte Chaos. Überall wurden die wildesten Theorien aufgestellt, alle so absurd, dass sie nicht einmal ansatzweise mit der Wahrheit übereinstimmten. Morgensee ließ das Ganze kalt. Sie wirkte gebrochen, die misstrauischen Blicke der Anderen perlten an ihr ab, wie Wasser an einem Blatt. Die Welt um sie herum schien sie nicht mehr zu erreichen, stattdessen wiederholte Morgensee immer wieder leise: „Warum haben sie nicht auf mich gehört? Warum tun mir alle diese Schmach an?“ Niemand gab ihr eine Antwort. Nur Nesselstern reagierte indem sie den Clan versammelte. „Ich fordere alle Katzen, die alt genug sind ihre eigene Beute zu fangen auf sich unter der umgestürzten Eiche zu versammeln!“, jaulte die Anführerin in gebieterischem Tonfall. Innerhalb weniger Herzschläge kam der WasserfallClan zusammen. Sie alle waren neugierig auf die Geschichte, die Nesselstern ihnen zu erzählen hatte, doch mit jedem Wort, was sie erfuhren, verwandelte sich ihr Staunen immer mehr in Entsetzen. „Auf dem Rückweg von der großen Versammlung erlebten meine Schwestern und ich ein großes Unglück“, begann sie. „Wir hörten jemanden schreien. Es war eindeutig der Ruf einer Katze. Meine Schwestern und ich folgten dem Geräusch, doch was wir sahen ließ uns das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Morgensee hielt ihr Junges über die Klippe. Sie wollte Sonnenjunges herunterwerfen.“ Alle Augen richteten sich auf die Königin, welche jedoch keine Anstalten machte die Anschuldigung zurückzuweisen. „Ein Junges zu töten ist ein großer Frevel. Eine Katze die dies tut ist es wert weiterhin eigene Nachkommen aufzuziehen. Morgensee wollte ihre Tochter töten. Giftblick, Himmelssprung und ich haben es gesehen. Darum ist sie es nicht mehr wert Sonnenjunges zu behalten. Deutlich hat Morgensee uns gezeigt, dass sie ihr Junges nicht mehr will“, Nesselstern ließ diese Worte einen Moment wirken, ehe sie fortfuhr. „Aus diesem Grund werde ich Sonnenjunges adoptieren. Sie soll als meine Tochter zu einer Kriegerin heranwachsen, die dem WasserfallClan treu ist. Morgensee soll als Strafe für ihr Vergehen nie mehr als eine Kriegerin gelten. Von heute an wird sie bewacht, auf das sie nie mehr einem Jungen nahe kommen darf. Ab heute ist sie eine Gefangene und wird auch als eine solche gehandelt! *** (bitte Katze einfügen), du übernimmst die erste Wache! Die Versammlung ist beendet. Sonnenjunges, du kommst zu mir in meinen Bau.“ In Nesselsterns Bau war es warm. Das Dämmerlicht war angenehm und Sonnenjunges sah sich neugierig. Überall hing der Geruch der Anführerin, besonders in dem weichen Moos-Nest, in welchem Nesselstern thronte. Sie strömte eine ungeheure Autorität aus und ihre funkelnden Augen wirkten durch das Licht bedingt beinahe kupferfarben, ihre ganze Aura wirkte furchteinflößend. Bei ihrem Anblick fröstelte es Sonnenjunges, dennoch wagte sie sich ein kleines bisschen weiter in die Finsternis hinein. Nesselstern lächelte leicht: „Komm ruhig her.“ Das Junge zögerte. „Ah, ich verstehe. Du weißt nicht, was ich von dir will. Das ist einfach: Ich werde dir das geben, was du in den letzten drei Monden nicht bekommen hast. Liebe und Fürsorge. Zwar kann ich dir keine Milch geben, aber du bist nun auch so weit Fleisch zu fressen.“ „Das heißt, du wirst meine neue Mutter?“, erkundigte sich Sonnenjunges, die eindeutig nicht überzeugt war, von dem was sie soeben erfahren hatte. „Aber was passiert dann mit…“ Sie schaffte es nicht Morgensees Namen auszusprechen. Er blieb ihr im Hals stecken. Zu schrecklich waren die Dinge, die sie ihrer Tochter angetan hatte. „Wenn du es so nennen möchtest“, meinte Nesselstern gelassen und deutete einladend auf ihr Nest. „Leg dich zu mir, du hast ein ganz zerzaustes Fell. Dir hast wohl noch nie jemand den Pelz geglättet, was? Komm her, dann kümmere ich mich darum.“ Sonnenjunges sah scheu in das Gesicht der Anführerin. Nesselstern blickte liebevoll zurück. Es schien, als habe sie ihre Ziehtochter schon in dieser kurzen Zeitspanne ins Herz geschlossen, denn hinter der Maske der gruseligen Erscheinung und der stolzen Anführerin, lag eine sanfte Kätzin. Eben dieses wahre Gesicht sollte Sonnenjunges kennenlernen, als sie sich schließlich überwand und zu Nesselstern ins Nest kroch. Der Körper der Anführerin war weich, sie strahlte eine ungeheure Wärme aus, ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit breitete sich in dem Körper des Jungen aus, als es sich an ihren bequemen Leib schmiegte. Vorsichtig strich Nesselsterns Zunge über das unordentliche Fell ihrer Ziehtochter, bis es knotenfrei war. Dabei schnurrte sie ununterbrochen leise, wie es eine Kätzin tat, wenn sie ihre Kleinen beruhigen wollte, so dass sie langsam einschliefen. Auch Sonnenjunges spürte die Schwere der Müdigkeit an ihrem Körper, weigerte sich aber einzunicken. Sie konnte kaum noch die Augen aufhalten und kaum einen Herzschlag später war es als täte sich ein bodenloses Loch auf, was Sonnenjunges verschlang und ihr den ersten erholsamen Schlaf schenkte. Niemand drückte sie von sich weg, sie konnte zum ersten Mal seit einer langen Zeit durchschlafen, mit dem Gedanken daran, dass die überraschende Wendung ihres Lebens das Beste war, was ihr je passieren konnte. Sonnenjunges‘ Leben bei Nesselstern sollte glücklich sein. Die Anführerin und ihre Schwestern waren sehr von der Kleinen angetan, sie brachten ihr viele nützliche Dinge bei. Kräuter von Giften zu unterscheiden war genauso ein Bestandteil der Ausbildung, wie jagen der einfache Kampftechniken. Dabei achteten Giftblick, Himmelssprung und Nesselstern auch sehr darauf Sonnenjunges nicht zu überanstrengen. In den Phasen, wenn kein Training stattfand, verwöhnten sie die Kleine ziemlich, vielleicht sogar ein bisschen zu sehr. Kein Wunder also, dass Sonnenjunges sich fragte, ob das Leben hätte schöner sein können. Nur ihre Halbgeschwister Sumpfschweif und Harzohr trübten die Freude, ebenso wie ihre verbitterte Mutter Morgensee. Alle drei taten nichts lieber, als das Junge zu schikanieren, bis Nesselstern ihnen Einhalt gebot. Sonnenjunges mochte alle drei nicht wirklich, ihre Mutter lernte sie sogar richtig zu hassen. Doch der Umstand, dass man die Kätzin nicht mehr zu ihrer Tochter ließ, machte vieles einfacher. Es war ein friedliches Leben, was ein abruptes Ende nehmen würde, kaum das Sonnenjunges zweieinhalb Monde lang ihr Dasein von der positiven Seite kennengelernt hatte. Es fing an dem Tag an, als Morgensee unerklärlicherweise ihrer Bewachung entkam und niemand sie mehr finden konnte. Doch alle Katzen des WasserfallClans wussten sehr genau, dass sie es war die die Schuld daran trug, dass an einem stürmischen Tag der Grund darüber herauskam, warum die Königin ihr Junges so hasste. Kategorie:Kapitel